fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
The Chain of Resentment
''The Chain of Resentment (連なる怨慕, Suranaru Enbo) is the Thirty-Fifth chapter of Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden.'' Plot The Lie of the Prophecy: the flashback continued By then Takiko has learned that a lie changed Temudan, Uruki, and the Urumiya brothers' lives. The rift that the prophecy caused was the Tegiru and their own father's conspiracy against Temudan. Back in Ayula Rowun's room, the charm, Urujii, which was inseperable from Temudan's body, is being held by Ayula. She is puzzled on why it was thrown in the rubbish bin and why her husband hasn't said a word about Uruki, who was just born. One of Ayula's attendants says that a clear sign of a celestial warrior was seen as Uruki was born, but disappeared as quickly. They decide to hide it from Emperor Tegiru as it is considered an "ill omen". Another attendant arrives, informing Ayula that Uruki has been declared a still-born. Deeply shocked, Ayula turns to Tauru and asks him to keep Uruki safe and raise him away from the palace. Ayula states that ever since Uruki has fled with Tauru, the wind hasn't stopped "roaring" - a sign of Uruki's powers as a celestial warrior. Ayula further grieves about Uruki's unjust fate, and suddenly collapses of the heartache. Back in the present, Hikitsu is showing Takiko the "King's Reality", as witnessed by Temudan's former charm, the Urujii. Takiko is already in tears as she watches. Heartbroken and anxious, she decides to go to King Temudan and tell him the truth. She also wants to go to Ayula, noting to herself, "I can not even imagine what she had to go through." Shigi and Hien Takiko, Filka, Inami, Hikitsu, and the female soldiers take the secret pathway that leads to the palace. On their way, however, Shigi and Hien block their path, disappointed by Uruki's absence, then killing the soldiers who accompanied Takiko. Inami and Hikitsu tell Takiko and Filka to hurry and leave the two soldiers to them, but Shigi warns the both of them. Teg is too near for them to be able to use their powers, and the Kutou Army is already very, very close to Touran despite the snow. Shigi takes on Hikitsu and Hien takes on Inami. Filka grabs Takiko's hand (and Namame who is on Takiko's shoulder) and they run ahead. On the way to the Hokkan Palace In the palace, revolters have already reached Tegiru. Tegiru orders the soldiers to kill the revolters in exchange for the Rowun Treasure. As the soldiers are about to attack, Hagas arrives and is slightly upset that Tegiru is willing to give such a valuable thing away - the very thing that his twin brother Teg was forced to protect in the palace's Underground Maze. Tegiru, hearing this, begins to get nervous, realizing that Hagas is the younger twin of his prisoner. Takiko and Filka are surprised by the light palace security. Takiko's Tuberculosis is already rendering her immobile and pale, but she recovers. Meanwhile, Tomite, Hatsui, and Uruki are on their way to the Underground Maze, hoping that Teg is on their side so that their powers will not be disabled. Takiko hopes that Hagas will also be on their side. Filka wants to tell Takiko about his situation, but when they reach Temudan's quarters, a palace soldier announces that Emperor Tegiru is already captured. Tegiru Rowun's Death Tegiru is held down by the soldiers faithful to Temudan. Tegiru complains of the mistreatment, then Temudan asks him how he can still "bark". Temudan tells him that after all the unjust atrocity he has done to the celestial warriors and the suffering Hokkan citizens, he has even become more lowly than a beast. Temudan reminds his brother of the prophecy that took away every single thing he once had but tells him that it was due to that that he was able to discover the roots of Hokkan's suffering, and also the chance to see Tegiru's head roll before his very eyes. Tegiru tries to talk him out of it, telling him that he is already decayed and rotten. Temudan ignores him and turns to Hagas, saying that he has waited a very long time for this. A flashback occurs, showing a heartbroken Hagas after Teg was taken away. He vows to become strong and to come and get him back. Temudan, now infected by the Tenzaibyou, arrives. He apologizes to Hagas about what has happened. Hagas is angry and walks away, but as Temudan, falls off his feet, the boy takes sympathy and listens to him. His face on the ground, Temudan continues talking, telling the boy that he accepts the fact that the Rowun Clan has taken Hagas and Teg from each other, and that no matter what he says, he can never change that. Temudan reveals to Hagas that the Tenzaibyou has already taken its toll on his legs, and he cannot walk anymore. He also tells him that the incorrigible illness has taken the title of emperor from him, and was given to his brother, and he was forced to live in a secluded castle with absolutely no power. Struggling to get up, his fist coils on the soil. He asks Hagas to forgive him for not having the power to save Teg. With this, Hagas kneels to the ground and touches Temudan's hand. Temudan offers to have Hagas live in his quarters for a stable and secure life but the boy refuses. He tells Temudan that he has always relied on Teg for his protection and that it's his turn to build up his strength to fight. Teg has only half the symbol, so Hagas knows that the other half of the sign will appear on his forehead, too. He decides that he will not let himself be captured, so he can save Teg one day. But when he is captured or has absolutely no way of saving him, he will come to Temudan. Temudan agrees, telling Hagas that he too, must fight against his disease and live long enough to regain what they both have lost. Back to the present, Temudan begins instructing Hagas on how to kill Tegiru. He notes that he will be cut very slowly. Hagas begins with the left leg, as instructed, and Tegiru's scream alarms Takiko and Filka who overhear the conversation from outside - Filka is completely petrified. Tegiru and Hagas continue to cut him slowly, and it soon turns very bloody. Takiko tells Filka that they should go now, but Filka begins to aim with her arrow. Filka tells Takiko to leave - she doesn't want her father to endure the shame any longer, and she will kill her father herself. All bloody and immobile, Tegiru yells at Temudan, telling him to go take the throne and kill him already - either way, Hokkan will be destroyed along with him. Finally, the decisive blow was dealt, and Tegiru falls. Filka is dumbstruck, and cannot move she is swept into Takiko's embrace. The Key One of the Temudan's attendants takes the key to the Underground Maze from Tegiru's corpse and gives it to Temudan. Inside the key is a raw, unprocessed Life Stone, which only the emperor can hold. Temudan is now considered emperor, but, according to Takiko, he had "an empty gaze". He promises Hagas that he will be with Teg soon, as the entrance is very sure to be near the throne. Takiko is worried, realizing that if Hagas reaches the maze, he will cross paths with Uruki and the other warriors. Takiko also begins to think of a new way to get to Temudan after the twist of events, but Hagas finds her and asks her where Uruki is. Takiko doesn't answer, but Hagas doesn't push - if he takes Takiko to Temudan, Uruki is bound to follow. Filka's Sorrow Hagas' headband is torn down by Filka's arrow. Filka tells him that she will take his life after the crime he has committed and reveals that Tegiru is her father. Hagas is shocked, as Filka assures her that she is Efinluka Rowun, the missing princess. Takiko tells her that she must not kill Hagas, and they should run now. Filka refuses, her bow still ready to shoot at Hagas. Hagas asks her if she witnessed Tegiru's death - he makes a very deep and anguished face, and Filka quickly yells at him not to make such a pitiful expression. She asks him why she wasn't killed along with him, and Hagas tells her that it's because she saved his own life - and it he killed Filka, he would also soon be arrested and killed. Distraught, Filka takes an arrow, saying that she would prefer to kill herself rather than be killed by Hagas. As she is about to stab herself, Hagas' hand stops her and pulls her into an embrace. Hagas says that he's not going to ask for her forgiveness, and makes it clear that she will not hold anything against her as Tegiru's daughter. Hagas agrees to take them to Temudan, giving Takiko the opportunity to resolve the conflict between the father and son. Takiko goes on one condition: to guarantee Filka's safety. Hagas tells him his room's location - it doesn't have any maids or guards that can enter. The last words he says to Filka are "If anyone lives, let it be you" - hinting that his death is very, very near. Filka understands and, through a kiss, gives him a Life Stone to prolong his life. She replies that Hagas must truly be the one to live through this - Hagas doesn't give a reply and just turns away as Temudan calls him. A brief flashback is given, showing Filka tending to a severely ill Hagas. Hagas kept calling out for his brother, and he was shown absorbing the power from his ring. Half of the Urumiya symbol appears on his forehead as he breathes the power in (the ring has a Life Stone). Hagas, barely even healed, is showed heading towards Touran. Back to the present, Filka, sensing that Hagas will be consumed by his Tenzaibyou before she sees him again, drops to the floor and cries. At the same time, she regrets not telling Hagas and is still contemplating about the thought that she "was never reflected at the eyes of this man at all." Hagas and Takiko head to the Underground Maze. When Takiko mentions Hagas and Teg coming together to summon Genbu with her, he is stoic - another sign that he is going to die soon. The conversation reaches Filka's well-being and Hagas retorts that Takiko should be more concerned with Uruki. Though Hagas is informed that it was a lie, he tells her that it won't be a lie that Uruki will just easily forget and forgive. Takiko starts coughing, and Hagas realizes she, too, won't have long to live either. Temudan's Hall and the Underground Maze Takiko has reached Temudan's throne room, and at the same time, in the Underground Maze, Uruki receives her telepathic message. The group reaches the entrance and they quickly sense that Teg is on the other side. Uruki, using Hafuretsuzan, breaks down the locked door. Takiko is introduced as the Girl of the Legend - the Priestess of Genbu. Temudan says that Uruki will be arriving soon. Just as Takiko was about to start about the prophecy's lie, the ground shakes. Everyone in the council knows that someone has "trespassed" in the maze - the entrance was strategically placed directly below the council room, to be informed if it is being broken down. Temudan, assured that there are unwelcome people in the maze, gives Hagas the key, saying that Uruki is definitely there. Meanwhile, in the maze, Uruki and the other warriors are moving smoothly, and they begin to suspect why Teg hasn't started singing. Category:Content Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Media